Janus (Atlantean) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; Partner of Politus; Amir | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Pointed Ears, extensive tattoos | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Guard / sleeper agent | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Humberto Ramos | First = Wolverine Vol 3 43 | Last = Wolverine Vol 3 48 | HistoryText = Janus was one of the elite guards of the Atlantean Royal Family. He was one of three who were selected to infiltrate the U.S.A. as Sleeper agents. They were altered through Atlantean technology to appear human and breath air, their memories were altered so they would have no memory of their past life. Janus, in his human guise, was surfing at Daytona Beach, Florida, where he was forced to fight off a group of angry thugs. At that moment, he was contacted by a fellow agent Amir, and his true memory returned. They were assigned to track down and kill Nitro, who had recently killed Princess Namorita, during the explosion in Stamford, Connecticut. They followed Wolverine who was tracking the supervillain Nitro as well, killing a human they questioned along the way. The Atlantean agents watched the fight from nearby bushes between Wolverine and Nitro, in Big Sur, California. They contacted their King Namor, who ordered the death of Wolverine if he got in the way of their mission. Janus was the first to attack Wolverine and the two battled into a nearby forest. Politus and Amir requested for Wolverine to stand down, as they only wished to take Nitro into custody, as they had no issue with him. Nitro during this brief distraction tried to explode, but Politus was able to land a blow with his fist. Politus and Amir tackled Nitro, whilst Janus continued to fight with Wolverine. Nitro grabbed Wolverine and tried to put him a headlock, but Logan was able to get free and threw him into the others. Logan then tried to get some answers out of his attackers and Janus revealed his true form, when Namor arrived. Logan then stabbed Namor in the chest with his claws. Janus ran to protect his king, but Logan was able to rip his breather mask off, leaving the Atlantean gasping for air. Wolverine then grabbed the breather and threw it at Politus, causing him to revert to his true form just as he fell unconscious. The last of the three, Amir, tried to hold Nitro with a blade to his throat, whilst Namor knocked Wolverine out. Namor took Nitro whilst Amir recovered her team. When Wolverine recovered, he stole a Stark armor and travelled to Atlantis to recover Nitro. Janus tried to attack again, but he was knocked aside thanks to the powerful exo-armor. Wolverine met with Namor and Amir who went to question Nitro; it as revealed that Politus had been killed by the criminal during the first interrogation. Politus was able to find out before he died that Walter Declun had helped Nitro increase his power. Wolverine chopped of one of Nitro's hands which prevented him from exploding. Janus and Amir went back undercover to their surface life as they helped Wolverine fight a group of men in exo-armor. They defeated these humans, but Sentry burst in with a group of S.H.I.EL.D. agents and Wolverine was arrested. The Atlanteans were set free to return to Atlantis thanks to the diplomatic immunity. | Powers = * Atlantean Physiology: Janus possesses the conventional attributes of Homo mermanus: gills that extract oxygen from water, superhuman physiology to withstand extreme pressures and temperatures, and acute vision. He can swim at approximately 30 miles per hour. He can remain out of water for approximately nine minutes before beginning to suffocate. However, he can operate on the surface by wearing a water-filled helmet or using a chemical that enables him to draw oxygen from the air. | Abilities = | Strength = His strength is that of an average Atlantean. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Janus utilized technology that allowed him to breathe air and live on the surface for sustained amount of time. * Diplomatic Immunity | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Tattoos